Because She Loves You
by suspensegirl
Summary: S2 finale AUish --CB are back together and Chuck goes to see Nate to tell him what happened with him and V and that Nate should take Vanessa back. NV, CB references. Chuck's POV. oneshot


A/N:Okay, I said I wasn't going to….but y'all know how wonderful I am with that. And yes, I am TOTALLY keeping to my schedule, because this is definitely a oneshot. I'm starting to wonder if I may need GG oneshots in between all my chapter updates. Haha. XD Anyways, this is just a oneshot probably around the season finale…CB are back together (and goodness knows how that happens…) but NV are still apart. Chuck goes to see Nate, inform him that he slept with Vanessa and that Nate should get back together with her, because she's falling apart. Some CB references. ;p

-And I am going to finally update 'So What If I'm Jealous' tonight! (gasp) BE EXCITED. Haha. XD

…………………

The room was dark, and I could feel his anger from across the room. It was the atmosphere, the moods between the two of us. There was no way I was going to get out of this one.

I imagined the darkness, and I knew this. It could not be seen. Not only because the shades were drawn and the clock on the left hand wall shown half past twelve. The sun was high and the moods were low and dark and threatening.

The tension was _thick_.

I hardly knew what to do with myself, but it was so obvious to me that sleeping with Vanessa had been awful, if not the worst decision I ever could have made regarding the lower characters of my anatomy.

It was supposed to be a secret.

It _was_ a secret.

But I had to tell him.

Because Blair Waldorf does not belong with Nate Archibald.

And whether Brooklyn girl belongs with blondie or not…she loves him. And I had grown tired of her desperation when she came to me night after night requesting certain intimacies to stop herself from crying. She did not say it in that way of course and neither in that tone, but I knew that was why she came. We did not have much in common, besides our fondness of Nathaniel. I co-erced her into sleeping with me that first night when she was so vulnerable, but I would not create a by-product of myself.

There should be only one mourning Chuck Bass in existence.

Creating the parallel in female, Brooklyn form was unacceptable. With or without a conscience.

So, I told him. And I could only imagine the words that spew out of his mouth. It seemed as if we were in there hours and the darkness would really begin to set then on our worn, tired features. But the time did pass, even if I was too scared to raise my view to the clock again. I had screwed over Nate so many times in the last year and it all began with Blair, but it wasn't like I had seen it coming…

"_Who's that girl?"_

"_I have no idea…" Eyes glued to the stage, to the figure of a girl I hardly knew now. At least in that moment. Gorgeous curls cascading down her back. A slow turn of the head and rise and fall of her delicate finger. Scandalous. Seductive. Stunning._

_Who knew?_

He had been silent for so long and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I had never seen Archibald pace so much in my life. I was tempted to sit down in the chair just inches behind me, but I wouldn't dare disturb him.

He sighed, and I felt that maybe he would speak.

Ten more minutes passed and…nothing. Sometimes I wish I was more oblivious, so I could predict what would be his next course of action.

"Both my ex's…"

My eyes closed at the statement. Should I be _happy? Frustrated? Depressed?_ He had finally spoken, and I could have guessed it was going to start with that.

"…and on the same day we broke up too! For both of them!" he forced a chuckle.

I gulped. I really seemed to have a thing for Nate's ex-girlfriends, didn't I? But things were different now. I was back with Blair, and everything was right between us. She knew about Vanessa and I, expected we had slept together apparently. When I told her it had been more than once, she only grimaced and asked for no more details, saying that she had actually requested the action earlier in the year, so it was her own fault or charma rather that it happened in the end.

"_As long as there were no feelings…" she said. And of course there hadn't been. Vanessa and I had become friends, and I was grateful for it. But we would never, could never work like that…the idea had never even really been contemplated and I was grateful for it._

_Plus, I could sense how close tears were to falling out of Waldorf's eyes…and although I'd seen her cry on my behalf before, I knew the possibility of me and Brooklyn would probably kill her…any feelings, I mean. _

_I had never been so grateful telling the truth than when I reassured her there wasn't. And she bounced right back to that bitch I love, clawing her nails into my smooth (now ruffled) hair and moaning into my mouth._

"Nate," I spoke now, afraid to but afraid not to as well.

He looked up at me, stopped pacing and I swear he was shooting fire from his eyes. I had only seen that kind of intensity from Blair Waldorf. Perhaps he had picked up on that on their….third? fourth time together?

"She needs you," I said, and he knew who I meant and how deeply I meant it. It was etched across my face and the pure pain was almost worse than when Serena or Blair had ever been broken.

_Almost._

"She deserves it," he said, avoiding eye contact.

And I crumbled even more. "She loves you!" I said, evoking as much passion as I could when referring to the curly sprite.

His head snapped up. "Oh you mean like Blair loved you?"

The sarcasm was little more than I could take, but I sucked it in, knowing full well I deserved every piece of it.

"Maybe I should respond like you and sleep with half a dozen women….try to run off with one in particular??"

My eyes closed again, but not before they shuddered in anger. "You're not like me, Nate. You wouldn't do that."

"Hmm…." He pondered, started to pace again, "are you sure?"

The phrase caught me off guard, but I knew he was trying to do.

"I got lucky," I said, and he scoffed at _that_ phrase, so I shook my head. "I mean with Blair…and no, not just that first time or any time recently."

He scrunched his nose, and the thought occurred to me that he perhaps hadn't gone the perverted route in his thinking. I swallowed hard. "I don't deserve Blair," I said, and the statement looked to have surprised him, but I continued. "Sometimes when we find who we're meant for…" I sighed. I was no good at amazingly written speeches. And my inspiration was nowhere near at the time. Running a hand through my well-kept hair, I collapsed into the chair behind me and I felt him watching me through the entire endeavor.

Almost with sympathy.

"I know you didn't come here to explain you and Blair to me," he paused, "I'm pretty sure no one but the two of you actually understands each other…and even _you guys_ can't explain the oddities of your very screwed up but workable relationship. I guess it actually was stupid of me to think she wasn't still in love with you."

I looked up at him in awe with a slight smile, wondering how he had suddenly gotten so intelligent. I did not even attempt to butt in, in case I ruined whatever inspiring lecture he had suddenly taken claim of.

"What I want to know…is why you're coming here on Vanessa's behalf, when you helped her get to where she is with me anyways."

I cleared my throat, regretting it instantly. There really was nothing any more that could be said, so I went back to basics.

"She loves you, Nate."

He stared.

"You bring out the best in each other."

"Are you a woman?" he asked, desperately trying to find it funny but not even becoming close to a smile.

A slow, steady smirk appeared on my face, I'm sure. And then as quickly as it had come, it fell and my eyebrows creased together. "She's falling apart."

And so help me if that statement alone didn't cause the pacing to start up again.

"I know you still care about her," I said, standing up. "You've lasted longer with her than with any other girl since Blair. And don't even try to tell me that the majority of your reasons for getting with Waldorf wasn't to try and makeup for screwing her life over in the past and suddenly being able to save it."

He gaped at me, and though I'm quite outspoken, I hardly believed I had thrown that in his face.

I walked towards the door and paused at its opening, turning to him, I said, "I'm sorry I slept with Vanessa. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done to jeopardize us, but don't break her like this."

And I was almost out, when his voice stopped me again. "_Vanessa_ was the stupidest thing? What about—"

But I stopped him with a wave of my hand. "No, that was the best."

And then I was gone, leaving him with a confused expression on his face no doubt. But that was common in my best friend. And when a squealing Vanessa appeared at my door later that afternoon, I knew it had been worth it.

But of course I didn't hesitate in having her write out the apology she spoke to me, following the squeals. Just so I could prove to Blair there was nothing going on anymore. There was going to be no more broken Blair Waldorf…not on my account at least.

And now I think they might belong together…if Nate doesn't go all indecisive again and screw it up, that is. And no, I'm not placing V in my mind as a second sister. I'm not into incest, remember?

……………………..

A/N: HOPE YOU LOVED IT! PLEASE R & R! =D


End file.
